Heart Locked Within the Mirror
by Aishiteru1984
Summary: Ever wonder what was going through InuYasha's mind during the final battle with Kaguya in the second movie. Here is my interpretation. InuYashaKagome


_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the dialogue used in this fic, Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ do._

**Heart Locked Within The Mirror**

I wasn't about to let Kaguya have Kagome. She took her once from me. I wasn't going to allow it to happen again!

Kaguya: Half-demon, are you prepared to become my servant yet?

InuYasha: Don't count on it!

I swung Tetsusaiga to cut her in half, but she blocked it with her hand and kept a hold of it. She kept slashing at me with her golden sword she created out of nowhere! Kaguya pushed then pulled on my Tetsusaiga, causing me to lose my balance and she finally disarmed me. Tetsusaiga was hurled and embedded into the wall.

InuYasha: My sword! The Tetsusaiga!

Miroku and Sango tried their hand at hitting her, but Kaguya burnt Miroku's sutras to dust and hurled Sango's Hirakotsu back at her.

InuYasha: IRON REVER SOUL STEALER

Before my claws could rip through Kaguya's flesh, she whipped a red vine at me, stabbing me right through my chest. I could not help but gasp and fall to my knees as she rapidly withdrew the vine from within me. My chest was siring with pain.

Kagome: InuYasha! INUYASHA!

I could tell Kagome wanted to help, but Kaguya had sealed her in a spell. Shippo even wanted to take a chance at defeating Kaguya. The fool!

Kaguya stood on a platform of a mirror and levitated her small golden mirror in front of me.

Kaguya: Take a good look InuYasha. Behold the dark spirit that lurks in your heart.

As she turned the mirror, I saw myself as a demon init's reflection. I stood clinging to my chest wound, still burning with pain.

_What are you up to, Kaguya…_

InuYasha: Hmph! What are you ramblin' on about?

Kaguya: This is the true form you desire to achieve. And I am going to grant your wish.

She began to chant some _damn_ incantation. Then something strange began to happen, my reflection in the mirror began to pulse, and my heart began to race. I began to feel the blood inside me begin to change. I tried to fight it, it began to take over my very soul, my very being. I was becoming a full demon whether I liked it or not.. A sharp pain coursed through my entire body as I began to transform. My vision was blurring and I heard Kaguya's voice echoing in my head.

Kaguya: I am the ruler of the realm of the night. _I _posses the power of darkness. I shall release your true form from the mirror.

It seemed there were _thousands_ of Kaguya's encircling me. Her expression read of enjoyment of my suffering.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo's voices were a faint echo to me, now that I had begun to transform. But I could hear Kagome's voice. A muffled plea.

Kagome: NO! DON'T! DON'T TRANSFORM!

_I hear you Kagome, but…how can I fight this..._

The pain I had felt began to disappear. My heart still beating rapidly as my body continued to transform. Kaguya's voice began to echo through my head once more.

Kaguya: laughs This is your true nature, InuYasha. Be the full demon you've longed to become. Seal your human blood in this mirror and be true to your own wishes.

_This is NOT how I wished it to be! Damn you, Kaguya!_

I faintly heard Kagome gasp, then Sango, Miroku, and Shippo began to talk. I could not hear what they were saying except a few sentences.

Miroku: If he transforms… He can never be a half-demon again.

Sango: But I thought InuYasha could control the transformations…?

_WHAT? Never again be a half-demon? This is my wish, but I didn't want it to happen like this… Not right now...!_

Shippo: He's a ferocious beast…?

Miroku: Exactly!

Sango: If we break it, we can stop the change!

_Yet this is what I want… I don't want to be shunned anymore… I want to become more powerful than Sesshomaru and my father..._

Shippo: Don't worry, Kagome. I'll set you free.

I could barely feel it as Miroku grabbed me by the shoulders.

_Don't get near me, you fool! I could kill you!_

Miroku: InuYasha, snap out of it! You are _not_ going to sell your soul to Kaguya and forget about us!

My demon blood began taking over my senses. I became enraged and before I knew it I had slashed at Miroku. I watched as he fell to the floor. But amongst all the chaos a familiar scent kept tickling at my nose. Kagome's tears.

_Kagome, you cry for me even though I am a monster… Why...?_

Yet again I heart Kaguya's voice, urging my demon blood to consume me.

Kaguya: Excellent! Only by releasing the power of darkness, can one realize true freedom.

_Shut up, witch!_

Miroku: Listen to me, Kagome! InuYasha is still unsure about what he desires, but we can't get through to him. Only _you_ can stop him!

My heart began to race once more, along with a piercing pain. I heard Kagome's muffled scream once more, begging me to stop.

Kagome: InuYasha, don't do it! Please STOP!

_I'm sorry, Kagome...The demon blood has consumed my body... I can't stop it..._

I don't know how she managed it, but she was able to break free from Kaguya's spell.

Kagome: InuYasha! InuYasha! I'm begging you! Please don't change!

Kagome's muffled voice was closer now and I felt her tightly gripping my kimono and pressing her face into my chest. The smell of her tears was closer now. I even felt them through my kimono on my bare skin.

_Kagome! Get away! I could kill you!_

Kagome: InuYasha…

Kaguya: Try what you will. Your efforts are in vain. The human heart he possessed is locked inside this mirror. He will never be a half-demon again.

The mirror pulsed once more and my heart skipped a beat as I became a full demon, yet Kagome continued to cling to me.

Shippo: Kagome! Get away from him! You'll be killed!

_Do as the kid says, Kagome._

My heart continued to scream, begging her to run.

_Run, Kagome!_

Kagome: I love you as a half-demon, InuYasha!

_Kagome, RUN!_

Dozens of images of Kaguya encircled me once more, laughing in the victory of being successful transforming me into a demon. She laughed, looking at me standing there in defeat with a mortal girl clinging to my kimono begging me to stop. Then, in amongst the laughing Kaguya's I faintly saw Kagome running toward me, yelling my name. But it seemed as if she wasn't coming closer. She continually called my name. I paused before I had the chance to pierce her, there was a brief moment I envisioned her staring at me. Her eyes had a look of sorrow. Eyes I preferred not to gaze into, in fear of her crying. For that one brief moment I could smell her beautiful scent, entangled with the sweet salty smell of her tears. Cherry blossom petals and the wind caressed and embraced her, as I have done so little in the past…

Kagome: I love you… I love you as a half-demon.

Her words made my heart skip a beat… Her words, in that moment, had stopped my transformation.

_Kagome… You would risk your life to same me…? Even if it meant losing…your life…?_

Kaguya: What's the matter, InuYasha? Why the hesitation?

Kagome's words stopped my claws from ripping into her flesh. Those three little words saved me the anguish of doing something I would regret for the remainder of my life. But then, muffled in my head I heard Kaguya begin to chant an incantation once more, overcoming my soul, which I had almost managed to win back. Then…I had done it…pierced Kagome's flesh with my razor-sharp claws. My body didn't recognize her anymore. My heart no longer remembered her name. My eyes did not recognize her long raven hair, her brown eyes. My nose no longer recognized her scent, the smell of her tears. What I do remember though is the smell of her blood as I dug my claws into her shoulders. I had a strange pleasure in feeling her warm, sticky blood run down my fingers. I felt her flinch, which pleased me greatly. I began to look forward to killing her, having her warm blood drench my body. The feeling caused me to smile.

Kagome: _How can I stop his transformation?_

_Her spell in overcoming me! How can I stop it? Kagome, RUN! Before I kill you!_

My soul and my heart were fighting for dominance and it seemed as iftheblood,coursingthrough my veins was winning, but then…Kagome's face…her lips…drew closer to mine.

_Damnit, Kagome! RUN!_

A strange sensation overcame me as Kagome's soft lips gently kissed my bottom lip. It seemed we became as one. I heard her thoughts as she softly cried. But it was erased from my mind as I could hear Kaguya's voice yet again.

Kaguya: Free the beast of carnage that lives inside you. And once you are a full demon, bring me the flesh of that girl!

_WHAT? That is what you wanted me to do this whole time? KILL Kagome? I won't! I can't! I will not live with the gilt of killing her, having my hands stained with her blood!_

I suddenly began to feel her lips on mine again and I could hear her thoughts as if she had spoken them directly to me.

Kagome: _InuYasha…you want to stay with me…don't you...?_

My senses began to return. Kagome's scent and the scent of her tears were closer than ever before. At that moment, Kagome smelt so sweet. The sweetest she had ever been. I felt the warmth…the love…of her lips warm mine as I slowly began to transform back into a half-demon.

InuYasha: Huh?

But I had also come to the realization that my claws remained pierced in Kagome's shoulders. The feeling made me sick! I gently removed my elongated claws from her skin as they shrunk back to my original claws. Kagome did not flinch this time. Her lips on mine spread her love for me, to me. After I had transformed back into a half-demon I heard Kaguya's mirror shatter.

Kaguya: What's happening? Huh!

InuYasha: _Kagome..._

_I love you too..._

The love for Kagome warmed my heart and soul so much I…kissed her in return.

When our lips separated I became cold, since Kagome's warm, soft lips were no longer touching mine. I also felt a sense of loss, wanting for the moment to last forever. Then another emotion overcame my senses, I was worried. Then I felt anger that soon turned into gratitude.

Kagome: InuYasha…? Are you going to be okay now…?

InuYasha: Kagome…

That was all I could say as I pulled her toward me. The cold demon blood that had took over my body, not moments before, began to warm as I held her close to me.

_Thank you..._

InuYasha: Are you nuts? I could have really hurt you!

_How can I make up for what I have done to you, Kagome…? What can I do to make up for it...?_

InuYasha: I'll stay a half-demon for a while longer… Just for you.

I held her close to me as I spoke. I could tell she liked being held, liked being near me… To my promise I felt her head slightly nod against my chest as she quietly replied, "Mmm hmm…"

_The warmth of your love has warmed my heart..._

---

So what did you think? Review for me please.

So, I haven't been here in a while. Booooooooy has it changed, since...I don't know when. I have been busy and on top of that I have had writer's block. Isn't that awful? Well, I hope to update more, but I'm not makin' any promises.


End file.
